Desecration
by The Neliel Tu
Summary: Neliel Nnoitra, verrrry OOC. Take it lightly, and not one whit seriously. Written on sort of request. Lemon.


_(A/N; in order to make this as OC as possible, Neliel is noveno, and Nnoitra is decimo, and they're rebels. Will be explained in the story, maybe. And this is for Yin! One of my favorite gaia people ever! Haha, thank you for the inspiration._

_This is very, very OOC, and also very lemony. PWP, I guess. It's not allowed, so enjoy it while you can? Urgh. It so does have a plot, though! Doesn't it??) _

**Desecration**

Nnoitra scraped his hand across his forehead, bone fragments making small cuts on the back of said hand. He groaned, rather displeased with his current rank. Well, Neliel felt the same, so there made two of them.

He grumbled something under his breath as he forced himself out of bed, deciding to find Neliel and see what she was up to. One long index floor met with the floor, and her reiatsu was sought. Oddly enough, it seemed she was in the lab of Szayel Aporro Granz. What the fuck?

Well, Nnoitra had an idea of what he wanted to do, and he thought of it as a way to get back at that asshat Aizen-_sama._ Fuck that pansy ass ex-shinigami.

Nnoitra used sonido after sonido (though he really could have made do with just one) to get to Szayel's lab. What was the pink-haired fag doing with Neliel, anyway?

"Yo."

"How did you? What the--?" Szayel could not form a complete sentence, as shocked as he was to see Nnoitra standing in his doorway.

"I fucking sonido'd. How the hell else would I get here, eh?"

"And you missed _all_ of my traps? How absurd!"

"Well, how the fuck did Neliel get here?"

"I was invited." She answered for herself, smiling disarmingly. Damn, sometimes that smile of hers just made him want to commit acts of evil and treason.

"Well, fuck. I wanted to see if ya wanted to get back at that fuckwad."

Fuckwad; of course, being the new universal nickname for Aizen.

"How do you intend to do that?" Neliel demanded. And damn, sometimes that regal tone of hers just made him want to snap her fucking neck.

Szayel was curious as well. "Do you plan to unleash a new stink bomb within his chambers again? If you recall, _I_ was the one who had to clean that mess up. It was awful."

"Part of the reason why I did it, asswipe. What the hell do you see in this freak, anyway, Neliel?"

"Nnoitra…" her eyes narrowed, and she jabbed him in the chest with her finger. "If you must, tell me your plans in private. I will meet with you at another time, is that all right, Szayel?"

"So yer on first name basis with him, eh?" Nnoitra got a good laugh at that.

Silencing glares from both Szayel and Neliel made him hold his tongue.

"Yes, that would be quite all right." He nodded, taking her hand and shaking it lightly, looking as though he'd wanted to do more, maybe a kiss on the cheek or something. Nnoitra scoffed. What a fucking fag!

"Come the fuck on, then!" Nnoitra pulled Neliel by the wrist from Szayel's lab, somehow missing the booby traps a lucky second time.

Once they were in the privacy of Neliel's room (for whatever reason) Nnoitra felt it was safe to spill his plan.

"We have sex."

"How is that going to—"

"On Aizen's throne, dumb shit, you didn't let me finish."

"While he is in it?"

"No! What the fuck, are you trying to get us killed or something?"

"Why would I want to have sex with you, anyway?"

"Fucking hell, Neliel, I know you want to get back at that asshat too. He'd be pissed if he found out we—"

"He would not find out! I'm going to take a shower." She informed him, disappearing into her bathroom. "Make sure you are gone when I have finished." Her voice was slightly muffled, but Nnoitra was going to be far from gone when she finished. He had a devious plan, which involved removing his espada uniform.

He waited patiently until she appeared wearing nothing but the skull mask atop her head (and of course, she could never take that off) and then he set his plan into action. He began by flinging Neliel over his shoulder and taking off.

"What are you doing?" she cried, pounding on his back with small fists.

"Ya can't hurt me, dumbass, you don't have your precious zanpakuto on you!" he snickered, and Neliel glowered at his backside fiercely.

Eventually, they reached the destination in Nnoitra's mind, Aizen's throne room.

"You were serious about this?" Neliel groaned. "I'm leaving." She struggled to get out of his grasp, but the next thing she knew she was being slammed down in Aizen's acclaimed throne.

"I don't think so." Nnoitra's teeth gleamed at her menacingly. She backed up to the back of the throne, and Nnoitra grabbed a thigh in each hand, wrenching them apart and thrusting his face between them, long tongue seeking to taste her, and to please her. The gasp of pleasure and slight indignation was enough to make him go on.

"Don't be so angry, Neliel. It's better when yer pissed, though." Nnoitra admitted, then he grinned up at her from between her toned thighs. "So go ahead and be pissed." He let his tongue fall upon her stomach, and she shuddered beneath him, her eyes still holding a fury to them.

"We're going to pay for this." Neliel returned, and Nnoitra laughed.

"So fucking what! It's worth every damn penny." His hands encircled her hips as he lifted himself over her, turning her so that she could almost lay flat between the arms of the throne. It was rather strange how large it could seem, but Nnoitra did not really care. He pulled Neliel's leg up and around his waist, leaning forward to kiss her neck as she writhed beneath him.

"Let me go!" she cried halfheartedly, and Nnoitra snickered, his voice vibrating against the base of her neck.

"You don't really want that." He smirked as he lazily pressed his hardened manhood against the apex of her thighs, delighted at her body's arcing to meet him. "See? Ya want this."

"Shut up!" she fisted her hands in his hair, bringing his face to hers and kissing him furiously, with a passion he never thought existed in her. Her nails bit into his scalp as she turned him over, wasting no time with impaling herself upon his shaft.

"I fucking knew it." Nnoitra smirked triumphantly, not quite expecting the stinging slap sent across his face. It hurt, but what could he complain about, really? Neliel pushed on his shoulders, forcing him to acquiesce and lean back, struggling to keep some semblance of balance.

Neliel's powerful body absorbed him, and her hips powering up and down upon his manhood drove him mad with pleasure. He had never thought that such anger (well, he thought it was anger, anyway) could drive her to be so damned hot in such an act! He groaned softly as her nails raked down his stomach, leaving trails of blood upon hierro that could not be cut.

Her gasps and pants and the psychotic gleam in her eyes nearly brought a sinking sensation to Nnoitra's stomach, but he found that she had never been sexier.

The psychotic gleam was the most disconcerting thing about this, but she continued to please him, and so caught up were they in the act that they did not notice the presence of a younger arrancar, one who had yet to take a rank among the espada. Her name was Halibel.

As soon as she caught sight of the two pleasure hungry monsters of espada in Aizen's throne, she turned tail and ran straight for the godly man. Nnoitra and Neliel did not even hear the heavy doors slam.

"Goddamn, Neliel. You're fucking crazy."

Her hands covered his mouth in the next second, and for a moment, her eyes held a light of fanaticism. That really scared Nnoitra.

Was he going to die through sex? That was not what he wanted—but it would be pretty fucking cool.

Her hips pounded up and down, her body undulating above him. Her breasts thrust out proudly, and he gripped one in each hand, thumb and forefinger of each rolling a pink, hardened nipple. Her eyes rolled back into her head at that motion, and a small cry of pleasure fell from her lips. Then, the anger returned in full force, and her hips pounded out a rhythm not measured in beats.

Nnoitra could no longer talk, and it was all he could do to keep massaging her beautiful breasts. She was milking him for every ounce of pleasure, and it was almost too much to bear. Every motion she made, every jolting upward motion and free fall made him just about lose control.

He did not want to be on the bottom any more, but Neliel would probably kill him if he tried anything to change that. He gripped her well-rounded shoulders and without a word or warning, flipped her so that they could switch sides, his hips thrusting at her former pace before she could adjust.

"Nnoitra!" she cried in outrage, struggling beneath him. He smacked her upside the face, and she gripped his throat, glaring fiercely from below. He did the same, increasing his speed until Neliel looked as though she wanted to cry from pleasure. Her head fell back, and her grip on his throat loosened until her hands were falling away. Nnoitra's grip did not let up, however, and he felt her nails digging into his hands as the furious light returned to her golden eyes.

Without any sort of warning, Neliel's hips raised, and Nnoitra felt the delicious muscle contractions that signaled her release, making his quick to follow. She fell back, gasping for breath, just as the doors to the throne room opened.

"There they are! Desecrating your precious throne, Aizen-sama."

"Neliel Tu Oderschvank and Nnoitra Jiruga." Aizen Sosuke smirked up at them, pointing one divine finger in their direction. "If you have finished, then you may clean every inch of this room with these."

He produced two very small sponges, and a bucket of water. Then, he and his loyal puppy Halibel were gone.


End file.
